


everything i do, is for you

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby problems, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS LILY !! <3, M/M, Porn With Plot, beware of homophobic parents !, bruh i forgot how to tag lol, idk if it really counts as homophobic? but ill tag just in case!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: jaemin breaks up with jeno because of reasons. he had been doing a pretty good job at avoiding him for a month, until he knocked out cold at a bar one day and the only person in his emergency contact is his ex.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245





	everything i do, is for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS LILY !! a little birdie told me you liked exes trope so this is what I have for you ＼(￣▽￣)／ i actually have another exes series i wanna release but it's a valentine's day special 👀
> 
> and to my readers, i hope you enjoy the story !! (:
> 
> p.s. not proofread because i lost my glasses so ignore any mistakes you find pls T__T

Jaemin felt miserable. That was the only word to describe everything he was feeling this past month. It’s quite funny, because he was the one that started to act odd. He was the one that stopped sending good night messages and shrugged Jeno off every time the older initiated skinship. He had been the one to stir up problems when there wasn’t any to begin with, and left Jeno with no option but to watch him slowly slip away without knowing the reason why. 

How could he be the miserable one, when he had been the one to send the break up text message to Jeno?

Within the first week of their breakup, his friends blew up his phone, demanding an explanation on Jeno’s behalf, but Jaemin couldn’t find the strength or energy to respond to any of them. He couldn’t even find the courage to break the news to his mom who loved Jeno dearly like her own son. Her heart would definitely shatter, and Jaemin couldn’t bear to see her heartbroken. 

Breaking one person’s heart was already painful enough.

One week easily turned into two weeks until the cold winter season shifted to warm spring, and Jaemin was still as miserable as ever. His friends had stopped putting in effort to reach him, though he knew they were still heavily upset judging by the shade they threw at him on social media. 

Above everything else, it seemed like Jeno was much happier these days—much to Jaemin’s relief—judging by his instagram photos. It seemed like he had met a cute girl as well, with beautiful round eyes, a pointy nose, and plump lips. She looked like a doll in comparison to Jaemin who was everything opposite. 

_Mrs. Lee must be thrilled Jeno is dating a girl now_ Jaemin bitterly thought to himself every time he stalked Jeno’s instagram page which was now flooded with pictures of him and that girl together. She was definitely Jeno’s ideal type of girl and an even more ideal daughter-in-law for Jeno’s mother. She was the last puzzle piece they needed to complete a perfect family. 

The thought of Jeno being with someone else made him sick to his stomach, but he was more than willing to swallow down the bitterness if it meant Jeno’s happiness. 

Jaemin was willing to do anything to keep Jeno smiling.

Even if it meant removing himself from the picture.

♡

Jaemin never liked drinking liquor. The aftertaste never failed to make him gag and he hated waking up to a throbbing pain in the back of his head more than anything. 

But left with nothing to do and no one to call on a late Friday evening, Jaemin found himself at a local bar, drinking his sorrow away. It worked somewhat, his body began to numb up after a couple of shots and he couldn’t think of anything else other than his erratically beating heart. 

“O-one more bottle, p-please.” Jaemin could barely keep his eyes open at this rate, his eyelids heavy and vision spinning. 

“Sir, are you okay?” He could hear the bartender’s worried voice. He blinked his eyes hard a couple of times to make out a lean figure leaning over him, the nametag _Sera_ appearing in his vision before a pretty, slim face came in sight.

Through his blurred vision, the girl awfully resembled the cute girl Jeno was seeing. Wouldn’t it be more right to call her his girlfriend? Were they even dating? Does it even matter what they were?

The sickening sensation in his stomach suddenly hit him again at full force, making him double over on the counter, head knocking against the wooden table. Jaemin heard a panicked shout before two more people—both males—rushed out to check up on him.

“Are you okay sir? Do you need us to call you a taxi?”

Jaemin shook his head in a haze, feeling like he was underwater. There’s the sudden need to sleep so Jaemin does, closing his eyes shut, the last thing on his mind being Jeno and his cute smile that he missed _so damn much_.

♡

When Jaemin came to, he was no longer in a dark room nor was he sitting on an uncomfortable stool. He was laying on a bed that smelled awfully like... _Jeno_.

Jaemin quickly sat up, wincing slightly when he accidentally gave himself a whiplash. There’s a throbbing pain in the back of his head but that was the least of his worries right now. 

Jaemin looked around his surroundings and mentally cursed at himself when he saw cinnamoroll plushies all over the room, one big one next to him on the bed, one on the nightstand, and a bunch of them stacked on the study table. 

The headache he’s having increased tenfold when he realized he ended up in the lair of Lee Jeno of all people, laying in his _ex boyfriend’s_ bed of all locations. To make matters worse, Jaemin could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the room at the moment, causing his nerves to jumble all over the place.

In a rush of panic, Jaemin quickly leapt off the bed, wincing loudly when he accidentally knocked his knee against Jeno’s nightstand. He doesn’t have much time to dwell over it, however, because within a matter of seconds, the door swung open and Jaemin came face to face with the boy that haunted his dreams for a month straight. 

“Jaemin…” Jeno gasped slightly, mouth still hanging wide open as if he had more to say, but was unable to find the proper words. 

“Sorry,” Jaemin lowered his head in shame, chewing down on his bottom lip angrily. “I must have drunk called you,” he gritted out between his teeth, “I won’t do it again. I’ll take my leave now.”

“Jaemin wait—” Jeno hurriedly placed the tray he had in his hands on his study table before rushing over to Jaemin. He grasped onto the younger’s wrist tightly, preventing him from leaving.

“You d-didn’t—it wasn’t you,” Jeno struggled saying his words all in one breath. He took a sharp exhale through the nose before speaking again. “The bartender called me...I was the only one on your emergency contact. You passed out and I took you home with me.”

“You should have just left me there,” Jaemin snapped, yanking his wrist out of Jeno’s grasp and letting his hand fall by his side. “We have nothing to do with each other anymore.”

Jaemin ignored the way his heart squeezed painfully in his chest upon seeing Jeno’s crestfallen face. He directed curse words in his head at himself for being such a dick, because even though he knew all the reasons behind their breakup, Jeno doesn’t. 

“I’m sorry Jaemin.”

The apology took Jaemin by surprise, who lifted his head up slowly to look Jeno properly in the eye for the first time that night. 

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because.” Jeno’s eyes became stern. “I probably did something to upset you.”

Jaemin couldn’t help but let out a laugh of disbelief.

“You need to stop blaming yourself for everything Jeno.”

Jeno took a step forward, giving Jaemin a challenging stare. “I’m right aren’t I? I probably said something that hurt you.” 

Jaemin, already feeling too emotional by Jeno’s presence alone, doesn’t trust his voice to come out stable so he swallowed and settled with a shake of his head instead. 

“That’s not true.” Jaemin couldn’t bring himself to look Jeno in the eye. “Thank you for taking care of me tonight. Goodbye Jeno.”

“Wait!” Jeno spread his arms out to block Jaemin’s path. “I won’t let you go unless you tell me the reason. I deserve to know why I was dumped.”

“Get out of my way.” Jaemin ignored him and instread, tried to brush past Jeno but Jeno wouldn’t move his stupid arms. 

“No. Not until you give me an explanation. Don’t you think I deserve one after a whole month of you avoiding me?”

“What’s done is done. Why do you need a reason?”

“Because I’m still in love with you.”

Jaemin froze up in his spot, heart coming to a stop as well.

“What do you mean you’re still in love with me?” Jaemin asked in disbelief, a visible frown on his face.

Jeno’s eyes softened. “I gave three years of my life to you Nana. You’d be a fool to believe I would get over you that easily in one month.”

 _Nana._ It’s been so long since he heard Jeno calling him that. He hadn’t realized how much he missed everything until tears started to well up in his eyes, turning his vision blurry. 

“J-Jaemin w-why are you—” Jeno gaped, struck by utter shock when Jaemin began crumbling apart right in front of him. 

“If you love me, why did you keep bringing up your mom?” Jaemin angrily wiped his tears away, sniffling quietly.

A look of confusion crossed Jeno’s face.

“My mom?”

“You kept telling me she wanted a girl.” Jaemin continued to rub at his eyes while Jeno watched on helplessly. “You kept telling me your mom wanted you to raise a family and have two kids in the future, as if I don’t already know how much you love children. But does it look like I can fucking give you children?”

“Oh no, baby,” Jeno sighed, pulling Jaemin into a hug when the realization dawned on him. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it. I was just ranting about my mom. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“Well you did jerk!” Jaemin huffed, soaking Jeno’s shirt as tears continued to spill from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Jeno continued to repeat like a mantra. He gently lifted Jaemin’s head up to wipe his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Talk to me next time okay? Don’t just send me a text and disappear. I was so worried about you Nana.”

“What about that girl?” Jaemin frowned when he recalled the girl that always appeared in Jeno’s pictures “Are you two…?”

Jeno’s eyes widened comically before he quickly shook his head. “N-no! T-that’s not my girlfriend. My mom kept setting me up with her but I don’t like her I swear—”

“Ugh,” Jaemin groaned. “Your mom again. You’re such a momma’s boy you know that?”

Jeno offered a sheepish smile. “I’ve been told that all my life.”

“So you would throw me away if she told you to?”

The smile fell off Jeno’s face almost immediately and the look on his face hardened. 

“Never,” Jeno purred in Jaemin’s ears, hands gripping his hips possessively. “No one can take you away from me.”

Jaemin doesn't protest when Jeno crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, both parting their lips instantly to let their tongues meet. Jaemin let out a moan when Jeno began sucking on his tongue eagerly, not minding how lewd their kiss was with all the saliva spilling past their lips and down to their jaws.

“Someone's excited,” Jaemin smirked when he felt Jeno growing hard in his pants, only to groan softly when Jeno began rubbing his clothed crotch against his, in an attempt to rile him up as well. Soon enough, they were both hard and craved for _more_. 

Jeno broke the kiss to back Jaemin up until his knees bumped against the bed frame. Jaemin fell backward on the bed with a smile, scooting upwards to the center of the bed to give Jeno room. Jeno removed his shirt and Jaemin does the same, sighing softly when the rush of cold air meets his skin.

Jeno joined Jaemin in bed once he kicked himself out of his jeans and his underwear. Jaemin couldn’t help but blush as he took in the sight of Jeno’s huge cock straining against his stomach, with a bead of precum oozing from the tip. 

“Like what you see?” Jeno grinned, stroking himself to full hardness as he watched Jaemin’s face turn beet red.

“Shut up,” Jaemin grumbled as he kicked himself out of his own pants, little grunts leaving his lips as he struggled pulling them past his knees. Jeno easily helped him yank it off along with his underwear in one go before crawling on top of Jaemin, letting their lips meet in a rough, yet, passionate kiss. 

“God, I missed this,” Jeno groaned against Jaemin’s lips, alternating between sucking on his tongue and bottom lip. Jaemin moaned loudly, body arching off the bed when Jeno began playing with his nipples next, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it noisily while his fingers played with the other one, pinching and twisting it around.

“A-ah J-Jeno—” Jaemin squirmed around when Jeno removed his hand to wrap it around his cock instead, giving it gentle strokes before giving his balls a tight squeeze.

“J-Jeno p-please—” Jaemin begged shamelessly when the pleasure became too much. With one last harsh suck, Jeno removed his mouth from Jaemin’s nipple and took his hand off Jaemin’s cock all at once, earning a whine from the younger.

“What do you want, baby?” Jeno asked teasingly, relishing in the way Jaemin was falling apart under his touch.

“You,” Jaemin answered, “I want you in me.”

“Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Jaemin half-groaned half-whined, “want you to fuck me, Jeno. Want it hard and rough.”

Jeno’s eyes darkened with lust as he fumbled for the bottle of lube in the drawer. He flicked the cap open and poured a generous amount on his hand, warming it up between his fingers. 

Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut when Jeno slipped the first finger until he was knuckles deep. 

“Feels good baby?” Jeno asked, just to make sure.

Jaemin nodded. “Y-yeah. Continue.”

Jeno gently pumped his finger in and out at a slow place before squeezing a second finger in along with the first one. Though it doesn’t hurt, it still felt weird, haven’t done this with Jeno in so long. Jeno, noticing Jaemin’s discomfort, leaned forward to kiss him as he slipped in the third and finger, and _god_ —Jaemin could definitely feel the stretch with all three fingers up his ass. 

“You’re so gorgeous Nana,” Jeno said as he lubed up his cock and lined the tip against Jaemin’s entrance. “Promise you won’t run away from me anymore?”

Jaemin’s face flushed red from how sincere Jeno sounded, his own insides turning mushy as Jeno continued to stare down at him with so much love and emotion in his eyes.

“I won’t,” Jaemin promised.

And this time, he was determined to keep it, no matter the odds that may be stacked against him in the future. 

♡

“Ahh that felt good~” Jeno chirped once they stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

“My ass hurts,” Jaemin complained as he walked straight to the bed, plopping down tiredly, “and my head hurts thinking about your mom. She’s gonna voodoo doll me once she sees my ass showing up to family dinner again.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Jeno reassured, “so don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Jeno.”

“Hm?”

“Wanna cuddle.”

“Okay okay,” Jeno laughed, quickly drying his hair with the towel before tossing it in the dirty basket and joining Jaemin in bed. 

Jaemin snuggled up against Jeno’s side at once, placing his head on Jeno’s chest while he draped an arm and leg across Jeno’s body. 

“I missed you a lot,” Jaemin muttered, “thought I was gonna die.” 

“I missed you too.” Jeno combed his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, playing with it gently. “I was so shocked when I woke up to that message from you.”

Jaemin lifted his head up to look Jeno in the eye. 

“That night really made me sad you know,” Jaemin pouted, “you kept talking about things I can never give you.”

“Are you talking about kids?”

“Yeah.”

“I do want to have kids. I want to have kids with you Nana~”

“W-what?!” Jaemin sputtered, choking furiously on air as he removed himself from Jeno’s hold. “What the heck are you saying now!”

“I mean adopt!” Jeno laughed loudly, sitting up as well. “we can adopt kids. We don’t actually have to produce one.”

“Well.” Jaemin crossed his arms. “Your mom wants you to be with someone who can actually give birth, and I’m _totally_ off the list.” 

“So?” Jeno shrugged, “who cares what she thinks?”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “I thought you do, momma’s boy?”

“That was before I bet you~” Jeno grinned, leaning in to smother Jaemin’s face with kisses. “Kids aren’t important to me, but you are Nana. I’d choose you anyday.”

“Really?” A wide grin spread across Jaemin’s face. “You mean it?”

“Mmhmm!” Jeno nodded eagerly, “If not kids, a puppy or a family of cats would be nice too.”

“Oh god,” Jaemin groaned, facepalming, “your mom is really gonna _kill_ me now.”

“She can kill us both then!” Jeno giggled.

Somehow, that was comforting enough for Jaemin, who erupted in laughter. 

“I love you, you big idiot.” Jaemin intertwined their fingers together. “I’m sorry for dumping you.”

“I love you too, Nana.” Jeno brought Jaemin’s hand to his lips before planting a chaste kiss on his knuckles. “More than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on jentokki !!


End file.
